falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Traffic Jam
}} Traffic Jam is a miscellaneous quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Ask Deb at Bunker Hill for a job. She'll inform the Sole Survivor that some nearby feral ghouls pose a threat to Bunker Hill and that they need to be removed. Go to the National Guard training yard and kill the feral ghouls and then return to Deb to collect the reward. When the first building is entered, the player character will encounter a few ferals, along with the body of Knight Astlin of the Brotherhood of Steel, which will also start the quest The Lost Patrol. In the second building there will be more ferals, including a glowing one. If the area had already been cleared previously, then the Sole Survivor can directly ask for the reward in the same conversation. Quest stages Notes * The quest is only offered during the day. * At the time the quest is given, the Sole Survivor can bargain up to three times for more caps. * If the Sole Survivor bargains for more caps and then afterwards chooses the option that says they've already cleared the area, the bargained amount won't be given past a maximum of 175 caps. * The maximum of 175 may also be the only amount paid despite having not gone to the training yard prior to receiving the quest and despite the correct dialogue choices and having persuaded Deb to pay more caps for the job. * Objectives in some other quests, e.g. The Lost Patrol, The Silver Shroud and Ghoul Problem at County crossing, may send the player to the National Guard training yard. This quest only requires the outside and the first building interior to be cleared, while the second building, and namely the glowing one "leader" of the feral ghouls, are only tied to any other quests requiring the location to be cleared. It is not required to clear the location to complete the objectives in The Lost Patrol and The Silver Shroud, but it is highly likely the player character will have to kill the ghouls in the first building anyway to complete those objectives uninterrupted. Bugs If you previously cleared the training yard without getting this quest, it may be unavailable to accept or turn-in, blocking Prep School. (Despite the in-game console showing it at stage 200, which is "Report back to Deb.") * On PC, you can solve this by manually setting the quest stage to 100 using the command . The relevant misc quest entries will be added to the Quests panel. If the first step is not working another option is to advance the quest to the next step by using the command , then the next conversation with Deb will turn the quest in. Passing all three speech checks for a higher reward (agreeing on 300 caps for the job) has no effect, if you previously cleared the training yard. After saying that you already cleared it, you will receive only 175 caps. Category:Fallout 4 miscellaneous quests pl:Korek samochodowy ru:Зачистить тренировочную площадку uk:Зачистити тренувальний майданчик